Mine
by Nate Xavela
Summary: Hinata yakin Gaara orang baik. Gaara menolongnya, dia orang baik. "Ah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan. Ini bukan pemerkosaan kalau kau pacarku, Hi-na-ta." /AU / Disclaimer belongs to Masashi Kishimoto *kelewatan*


Mencampuri urusan orang lain jelas bukan sifat Gaara. Pemuda itu tak akan ikut ambil bagian apabila tak ada keuntungan atau kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan sebagai bayarannya. Simple, Gaara tak mau merepotkan diri, kalau itu bukan menyangkut tentang dirinya. Gaara juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mengusik kesenangan orang lain.

Tapi kali ini dia berhenti.

**WARNING:**

**-GaaHina-**

**AU, abal, amateur, typos, dan segala kejanggalan yang yang tak bisa dihindari.**

**T++ for bad behavior**

**?...?**

Bukan dingin yang membuat badannya bergetar hebat, Hinata sama sekali tak peduli pada dinginnya malam ini. Sekalipun langit disana terus menebar salju, meninggalkan butiran putih menyelimuti apapun yang ada di sekitar.

"Tak apa gadis manis, kita hanya akan bersenang-senang," Ucap seorang yang membuat Hinata bergerak mundur mengambil jarak aman.

Dia takut.

Hinata takut. Takut melihat seringai mengerikan tiga orang pria yang ada di hadapannya. Takut dengan semua yang akan terjadi padanya.

"T-tolong jangan ga-ganggu aku." Erangnya, menjaga agar dirinya tak terisak.

Suara tawa sumbang ketiganya terdengar begitu mengerikan. Salah seorang yang terlihat seperti ketua diantara ketiganya itu bergerak maju langsung menuju Hinata. Membelai bibir mungil gadis itu tanpa sungkan. Memojokkan gadis itu pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kumohon.. Ja-jangan." Hinata mendorong pria itu sekuat tenaganya, tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Dia benci tak bisa melawan, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya terisak disana.

"Kumohon." Kami-sama.

Rontaan demi rontaan Hinata tak sedikitpun merenggangkannya dari kukungan itu. Malah semakin membuatnya terhimpit lebih keras ke dinding, Dua orang yang lainnya tak tinggal diam, seorang mengambil pisau untuk berjaga-jaga dan memuluskan aksinya.

"Memangnya kau kira kami akan dengan mudahnya melepaskanmu, huh?" Ucap seseorang berambut panjang,

"Kau perlu dirasakan dulu, manis. Malam ini dingin sekali." Desis pria itu, sambil terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata,

Hinata terus memberontak, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya. Matanya terpejam erat tak ingin melihat semua tatapan bejat yang ada di hadapannya.

Harusnya Hinata mengindahkan Neji-nii untuk tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di daerah sepi Igebuki ini, terlebih sore menjelang petang. Hinata menangis, seandainya kakaknya masih ada pasti Hinata tak akan sendiri dan setakut ini. Ia benci saat dirinya tak bisa menjaga sekalipun itu dirinya sendiri, Hinata selalu berlindung pada orang lain. Pada ayahnya, Neji kakaknya, bahkan adiknya Hanabi pun jauh lebih bisa melindungi Hinata ketimbang Hinata sendiri.

"Bodoh." Sebuah suara dingin, seolah ikut mengatai Hinata.

Tak ada yang sadar sejak kapan ada seorang pemuda tanggung yang juga masih berseragam, berada di ujung gang. Tatapannya datar sama sekali tak menyiratkan perasaan. Dengan santainya dia berjalan mendekat.

"Mau berlagak jadi pahlawan, kau bocah?"

Tak ada sahutan, pemuda itu terus saja berjalan mendekat. Sejenak manik hijau pemuda itu menatap Hinata tapi tak berucap apapun. Seorang pria yang tadi mengurung Hinata beringsut menjauh dari mangsanya, mencoba untuk menyalami lawannya. "Atau kau ingin ikut main juga?"

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sekalipun Hinata tahu usia pemuda itu dengan dirinya tak terpaut jauh mengingat mereka sama-sama pelajar. Tapi Hinata tak bisa menjamin kalau pemuda itu ada dipihaknya. Pemuda itu bahakan terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang ketiga orang yang sudah lebih dahulu akan menjahatinya. Rambut dan seragamnya berantakan, bahkan pemuda itu memiliki tato yang entah bagaimana bisa di miliki seorang pelajar. Satu yang ada dipikiran Hinata, Brandal.

Hinata tak melepas pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Antara takut dan memohon, isakkannya bahkan masih terdengar.

"Kalian semua berisik. Menyedihkan." Ucapnya.

Detik berikutnya yang Hinata tahu adalah pemuda bertato itu meyerang ketiga pria yang ada di depannya. Menhujamkan pukulannya dengan keras pada salah pria yang membawa pisau dengan begitu keras. Sampai Hinata bisa mendengar retakan tulang, entah milik siapa.

Hinata bergerak mundur menuju dinding terpojok, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang kembali bergetar diantara dinginnya malam. Yang Hinata dengar hanya suara pukulan dan umpatan yang mengema di keheningan malam. Hinata tak berani untuk melihat, sungguh.

"Dasar bocah tengik sialan!"

"Mati kau!"

Hinata tak mau mendengar, tapi suara-suara itu begitu keras terdengar. Mereka masih terus saling menyerang. Hinata tak mau melihatnya tiga lawan satu. Pemuda bertato itu melawan tiga orang sekaligus, Hinata benar-benar tak mau melihat itu semua. Hinata hanya berusaha memojokkan diri berharap dinding di belakangnya bisa menelannya. Pukulan demi pukulan terus menghantarkan kebisingan.

Sampai sebuah tangan kasar menarik Hinata keras, membuat gadis itu membelalak ngeri dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Jalan yang seharusnya tertutup salju putih sekarang ternodai dengan merah pekat. Dua orang tergeletak disana, penuh luka. Dihadapan Hinata jauh lebih mengerikan, pemuda bertato itu disana menyipitkan mata tak suka, kemejanya lusuh, tangannya berlumuran darah.

"Jangan mendekat." Ucap seseorang yang ada di belakang Hinata.

Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya, bukan untuk tersenyum, itu bahkan terlihat mengerikan untuk disebut senyum.

"Kau pikir aku peduli pada gadis itu?" Balasnya dingin. "Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya."

Sabaku no Gaara. Itu nama yang tertera pada kemeja sang pemuda.

Hinata hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apakah pemuda Gaara itu kawan atau lawan. Sementara seseorang yang ada di belakangnya hampir mencekik lehernya dengan lengan besar itu. Tekanan lengan itu semakin kuat mencekit Hinata ketika Gaara melangkah maju tak peduli. Hinata berusaha menahan lengan yang melilit lehernya.

Jarak mereka tak terpaut jauh, "Mendekat sekali lagi, kucekik gadis ini sampai mati." Suara pria itu terdengar parau.

"Terserah." Balasnya acuh.

Melangkahkan kakinya maju semakin mendekat, tak menghiraukan Hinata yang sekarang terbatuk akibat kuatnya cekikan yang ada di lehernya. Tangan Hinataa memukul lengan besar di lehernya itu, berharap bisa melepas lilitannya.

Gaara hanya tingal empat langkah. Tak ada yang berpihak pada Hinata, yang ingin dihabisi Gaara hanya pria yang ada di belakang Hinata. Setelah itu mungkin Hinata sendiri yang akan dihabis Gaara. Tidak ada kisah pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan Hinata di dunia nyata ini. Hinata bukan putri yang berharga untuk diselamatkan. Tapi sudah cukup Hinata menyerah pada takdir, tidak lagi kali ini. Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya Hinata menghantamkan bagian belakang kepalanya tepat ke hidung pria di belakangnya dengan keras, dan sikunya pada perut pria itu.

"Beraninya kau!" Amuk pria itu pada Hinata, Cekikan di lehernya sedikit merenggang. Pria itu tak lagi memeganginya, mengahantamkan kepalan tangannya pada perut Hinata.

Pukulan pria itu menyakitkan. Hinata terrbatuk dibuatnya, memegangi perutnya yang terasa panas.

Melihat celah Gaara berlari cepat menerjang ke arah Hinata dan pria itu. Ia melemparkan pukulan keras ke pria yang tadi memukul Hinata.

Pria itu jatuh tersungkur diatas salju. Gaara tak tinggal diam,dengan keras ia menendang pria di hadapannya dengan brutal. Tak memberikan jeda sedetikpun. Hinata hanya mematung menyaksikan,

"Tua bangka tak berguna, sembunyi di belakang wanita, huh?" Tanyanya sambil masih terus menendang

Orang jahat harus mendapat ganjaran atas kejahatannya.

"Mati kau ke neraka, brengsek!" Kembali ia menendang

"Kenapa tak melawan lagi? Bagun!" Tendangan itu begitu keras, mebuat sang pria terbatuk dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Orang jahat harus mendapat ganjaran.

"Bangun kau." Desisnys diantara tendangan keras itu

Mungkin orang itu jahat tapi

"Su-udah.. Berhen-ti, tolong" Cicit Hinata sambil menahan kaki sang pemuda yang masih belum puas akan hasrat menendangnya.

Gaara berhenti, menatap tajam gadis yang mengintrupsi acaranya dengan pandangan menusuk. Tapi Hinata mencoba tak peduli.

"Ja-jangan tendang lagi.. Ku-kumohon, Sa-sabaku-san" Ucap Hinata patah-patah sambil bergetar memegang erat kaki itu.

Gaara berhenti, tapi sama sekali tak menyahuti Hinata.

"Maaf.." Kata gadis itu.

.

.

Gaara sama sekali tak tahu mengapa ia harus menuruti gadis itu, mengapa harus menghabiskan waktu disini untuk menghajar tiga tua bangka menyedihkan, dan mengapa dia berjalan membelah waktu dengan seorang gadis di punggungnya.

Hinata Hyuuga gadis itu. Siswi Konoha Gakuen School, salah satu sekolah favorit di wilayah barat kota ini.

Gadis ini bukan siapa-siapanya. Bukan teman sekolahnya, atau kerabat, seorang yang ia kenalpun bukan.

Yang jelas Gaara tak mau tetap berada diantara tiga tua bangka menjijikan itu. Dan dia juga tak mau meninggalkan seorang gadis disana. Jadi disinilah, dia berjalan dengan Hinata di gendongannya yang memeluk erat.

Hinata masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya atas semua yang terjadi, dia hanya bisa menahan kuat-kuat isakannya yang akan terlepas. Kali ini, untuk kali ini dia pasrah. Matanya berkunang-kunang,

"Rumahmu dimana?" Suara datar itu menyalami Hinata, tapi ia tak bisa membalas, kepala dan perutnya sakit, hal terakhir yang dia lakukan hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada pemuda itu berlindung pada kehangatan yang Gaara berikan, sebelum semuanya gelap.

Tak ada sahutan yang di terima Gaara. Gaara mengeram saat menoleh dan mendapati gadis di gendongannya itu tak lagi membuka mata.

Sudah cukup dia selesai.

Gaara melangkah lebih cepat, terserah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang jelas sekarang dia pulang. Gaara benci dingin.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemen Gaara. Bagunan tinggi megah itu sekarang ada di hadapannya. Tak berlama-lama lagi di luar Gaara langsung masuk. Pukul 9 waktu yang ditunjukkan pada jam besar yang ada di lobby. Ia menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk berkelahi dan pulang, dan sekarang barulah Gaara sadar kalau ia mulai lelah.

"Gaara," Panggil seseorang.

Gaara menoleh singkat mendapati seseorang berambut coklat pendek yang ia kenal, "Matsuri kau ikut ke kamarku, urus dia."

Gaara melewati Matsuri dan berjalan mendahulu gadis itu tanpa menoleh lagi. Melewati penghuni lainnya, yang mengernyit melihat penampilan Gaara. Bebera bergidik ngeri dengan beberapa asumsi negatif tentang pewaris Sabaku itu.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau berantem lagi." Gadis itu mengekor di belakang Gaara.

Gaara tak menyahuti, menoleh saja tidak.

"Kau apakan gadis itu? Mukanya pucat. Kau menghajar wanita, Gaara?" Tanya Matsuri tak percaya.

Cerewet, satu kata yang berputar di pikiran Gaara. Gaara langsung masuk ke kamar tidurnya begitu sampai di apartemnnya, meletakkan Hinata diatas kasurnya. Setelah itu meninggalkan Hinata di sana. Dia butuh mandi.

"Urus dia."

Dahi Matsuri berkedut, mendengarnya perintah Gaara. Dasar otoriter, oh tipe khas para Sabaku batinnya. Tapi toh Matsuri bergerak memeriksa Hinata. Matsuri murid dari sekolah medis, salah seorang tetangga Gaara yang berani mangusik kehidupan Gaara, tapi setidaknya Matsuri bisa Gaara andalkan di beberapa waktu. Jadi dia tak perlu pusing-pusing, Matsuri tahu apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

Matsuri menatap gadis yang terpejam itu, wajahnya pucat. Matsuri tahu Gaara buka tipe orang yang akan menghajar wanita bagai manapun, tapi setelah di periksa ada beberap memar pada tubuh gadis itu. Gadis malang pikirnya.

Matsuri berkutat dengan pasiennya. Memberi pertolongan pertama dan membersihkan Hinata. Serayaa tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

Kucuran shower menbasahi tubuh Gaara. Seperti biasa dia hanya akan diam seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau butuh di periksa juga, tidak?" Suara menggelegar Matsuri terdengar di balik kamar mandi.

Matsuri yakin kalau suaranya menembus pintu itu. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pertanyaannya akan di jawab.

"Oke... kurasa kau tak lecet. Aku sudah selesai, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang aku ucapkan. Saat bangun nanti minumkan obat yang ada di nakas pada gadis itu, harusnya 2 tablet. Dia mungkin tak akan bangun untuk malam ini, jadi besok pagi saja, Ada salep untuk memar di perut gadis itu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam." Katanya panjang lebar

"Kau dengar tidak, Gaara?" Teriaknya makin kencang.

"Ya." Balas Gaara masih sambil terpejam di bawah air shower.

"Aku pulang, kau jangan macam-macam. Atau kuadukan pada Temari-nee." Kata Matsuri dengan angkuhnya. Menggertak seseorang seperti Gaara yang mengerikan itu bisa di bilang keren menurut Matsuri. Tapi dia hanya berani menggertak saat menyangkut kakak perempuan Gaara selebihnya mana berani dia. Bisa tamat seketika.

"Ya."Jawab Gaara tak antusias. Hanya supaya Matsuri cepat selesai bicara dan keluar dari apartemennya. Setelah itu selesai, apartemennya akan menjadi nyaman dengan segala keheningan.

Merasa tak ada lagi gangguan. Gaara mematikan shower yang sedari tadi mengguyurnya. Lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, mendapati seorang gadis yang tidur di kasurnya. Alisnya berkedut saat melihat seragam Hinata sudah berganti dengan kaos merah milik Gaara yang lumayan kebesaran untuknya. Dan tanpa sadar dia terus mengamati Hinata.

Bedebah. Sekarang apa?

Munafik kalau bilang Gaara bukan cowok brengsek. Gaara bukan tipe cowok yang bisa menjaga cewek dengan baik, yang dia bisa hanya menghajar dan merusak. Dan ia dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis manis, yang memakai pakaian kebesaran ada di atas kasurnya. Tangannya meacak kasar rambut merahnya, Kurang ajar Matsuri runtuknya.

Tanpa berpikir Gaara merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Perempuan dan laki-laki dalam satu kasur, masa bodoh, memang siapa yang akan peduli. Toh Gaara sendiri sudah biasa. Jangan berharap kalau Gaara akan menjadi sosok yang akan merelakan kasurnya demi seorang gadis. Terlebih untuk tidur diatas sofa, di kasur jauh lebih menarik.

.

.

.

Berkas cahaya pagi, mengintip dari celah gorden yang tak tertutup sempurna. Mangantarkan bias kehangatannya untuk dua insan yang masih terlelap nyenyak. Hangat yang Hinata rasakan, begitu nyaman sampai ia ingin terus bergelung seperti ini sampai nanti siang.

Hinata menggeliat merapat mencari kehangatan lebih, tapi seketika itu pula ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Matanya menjeblak terbuka menampilkan iris ametis yang melebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri, mencegah suara apapun keluar dari sana. Rambut merah itu

Sabaku no Gaara.

Hinata ingat itu pemuda kemarin yang menghajar tiga penjahat sendirian.

Apa yang sudah terjadi? Seragamnya.. Kami-sama

Hinata yang bergerak membuat Gaara makin mendekap erat gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Menarik napas panjang diatara lipatan leher Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Hinata yang mampu menenangkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa tidur begitu lelap tanpa memimpikan kenangan buruknya, tanpa obat penenang.

Gaara bisa merasakan kalau Hinata telah bangun terlebih dahulu. Tapi dia masih diam terpejam tak peduli sekalipun, dirasa Hinata bergetar disana.

"Sa-sabaku-san.." Panggil Hinata lirih,

Seberapapun gadis itu terdengar ketakutan, tapi di indra Gaara tiap hal yang Hinata lakukan membuatnya tenang. Membuat Gaara enggan untuk terbangun, Dan meruntuk pada sang malam yang hanya berjalan begitu cepat.

"Sa-sabaku-san.." Panggil Hinata sekali lagi bergetar.

"Diamlah, ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi." Ucap Gaara tanpa mengankat kepalanya.

Sedetik kemudian yang Gaara dengar adalah isakan gadis itu. Gaara membuka matanya, dengan enggan ia berbalik menghadap langit-langit tak menoleh pada Hinata yang meringkuk setelah ia lepaskan, sambil terisak.

"Ap-apa yang.. Ter-terjadi?"

"Tak ada."

"Ak-aku tahu kau, o-orang baik," Ucap Hinata lirih.

Gaara menoleh tak mengerti. "Sabaku-san ke-kemarin menolongku.." Ah menolong, Gaara ingat, tapi itu tak bisa di sebut menolong mengingat dia membuarkan gadis itu hampir tercekik dan di hajar pria tua itu

"T-tterimakasih.. Ta-tapi tolong jangan sakiti aku, aa-aku takut." Katanya tak mau melihat Gaara yang sudah rela mendengarkan Hinata yang terbata.

"To-tolong jangan per-perkosa a-aku.." Tambahnya, perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menghadap pada Gaara. Sebelum kembali tertunduk saat melihat pemuda itu menyerigai. Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya, membuat bibir itu merah karena tekanan yang ia berikan.

Gaara suka gadis ini, polos.

"Jadi pacarku, kalau kau tak ingin aku macam-macam."

Ametis itu langsung tergelak, irisnya terkurung pada manik hijau indah yang menatapnya tajam. "A-ano sa-sabaku-san"

Gaara bangkit dari posisinya, mendekat kearah gadis indigo itu. "Atau kau ingin aku melakukannya, hmm?" Tubuhnya kini sudah berada di atas Hinata, bertumpu pada sebelah tangan kekarnya. Mengamati gadis itu puas-puas.

Sial Gaara benci saat dirinya tak bisa menahan diri. Gadis itu membuatnya lepas kontrol hanya dengan tatapan memelasnya.

Gaara menelusupkan kepalanya pada lipatan leher Hinata, menarik napas panjang. Hinata bergidik merasakan napas hangat Gaara, wajahnya merah memanas,

"A-aku yakin Sa-sabaku-san o-orang baik." Gaara tak terlalu peduli, sedari tadi Hinata hanya merancau tentang Gaara yang baik.

"Gaara. Namaku Gaara, Hinata." Ucap Garaa menarik diri mengamati Hinata yang kini memerah manis. Demi apapun ini kali pertama Gaara bukan hanya main nafsu atau kasar. Setidaknya itu menurut Gaara.

Hidungnya kini menjelajahi rahang Hinata."Jadi kau mau yang mana? Jadi pacarku, atau.." Bibir Gaara melumat perlahan rahang itu, mengisyaratkan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. "Ga-gaara-san orang y-yang ba-baik." Ulangnya.

Gaara terkekeh mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir itu. Bibir mungil merah yang itu jadi sasarannya sekarang, tak sampai mengecup hanya menempelkannya, dia berkata. "Benarkah?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, Gaara sedikit menjauh sambil menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak yakin, Hinata. Jadi kau tak mau jadi pacarku?"

Kankuro pasti akan tertawa terbahak jika ia mendengarnya. Demi siluman rakun seantero suna, Gaara tak pernah terlihat jinak sambil menyuruh seorang gadis menjadi pacarnya, dua kali! Gaara yang biasanya tak sungkan untuk menghancurkan rahang siapa saja yang berisik, atau mengganggunya, kini jinak? Ini langkaa, sangat langka.

"Lebih memilih, untuk aku perkos-" Ucapan lamat-lamat Gaara terpotong,

" I-iyaa aku akan j-jadi pacarmu." Potong hinata dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Melihat pemuda itu saja sudah bisa membuat Hinata, jadi panas-dingin. Terlebih kini pemuda itu terus berada diatasnya, kalau begini terus Hinata bisa terkena serangan jantung, hanya karena jantungnya terus berkontraksi cepat saat berdekatan dengan Gaara. Hinata berharap dengan jawaban itu, mampu membuat Gaara sedikit menjauh.

Gaara menyeringai mendengarnya. "Ah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan. Ini bukan pemerkosaan kalau kau pacarku, Hi-na-ta."

Gaara suka melihat saat manik lavender itu melebar. Bibirnya maju menyentuh lembutnya bibir mungil Hinata, rasanya menenagkan terrlebih saat merasakan betapa manisnya bibir itu. Melumatnya dalam-dalam. Untuk kali pertamanya, ini adalah ciuman terbaik yang pernah Gaara rasakan. Sekalipun ini ciuman sepihak. Tangan Hinata meremas erat kaus Gaara. Sementara Gaara masih sibuk merasakan bibir mungil itu ada di bibirnya. Melumat tiap inchinya.

Hinata yakin Gaara orang baik. Gaara menolongnya, dia orang baik.

Merasakan genggaman erat namun rapuh di kausnya, Gaara menarik ciumannya. Gadis itu terpejam sambil berpegangan erat padanya. Gaara tersenyum, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam pada pacarku."

Ia mengecup puncak kepala itu. Dia milikku.

**-OWARI-**

***krik..krik..krik..***

**Huaa akhirnya bisa nyumbang fic GaaHina sebelum UN, legaaa. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini.**

**March 2015. Give us a luck, march.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara.."

Gaara yang di panggil hanya bergumam, menandakan kalau dia masih mendengar.

"Apakah kemarin malam benar-benar tak terjadi apa-apa?" Suara Hinata yang begitu polos membuat, Gaara mendongak dari posisinya favoritnya di antara antara leher Hinata.

"Memangnya kau ingin terjadi apa?"

Rona merah merambati pipi Hinata, dia malu. Pertanyaannya seolah kalau dia ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya kemarin malam, "B-bbukan be-begitu. Tapi ke-kenapa aku aku memakai kaus yang bukan milikku."

"Kerjaan Matsuri." Jawab Gaara,

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap bingung Gaara di sampinghya. "Matsuri itu cewek atau cowok?"

Apa maksudnya menanyai Matsuri itu cewek atau cowok? Dèngan ekspresi tak bersalah pula.

Alis Gaara berkedut, matanya menyipit menatap Hinata. Membuat gadis itu menciut di tempat. Wajah Gaara seperti panda yang marah.

"Jangan bilang kau tak masalah kalau ada laki-laki lain, yang ngegantiin seragammu saat kau tak sadar, Hinata?"

"B-bbukan begitu-"

"Berisik aku ngantuk." Runtuknya, ia memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang terkatup keras. Nee Gaara cuma cemburu sama Matsuri yang dapet kesempatan ngegantiin baju Hinata kok, dia sebel jadi ngambek. Sementara telinga Matsuri sudah merah sedari tadi karena Gaara terus memaki Matsuri dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum memandangi Gaara yang terpejam masih dengan wajah ketus. Hinata tahu Gaara tak benar-benar marah. Mungkin itu efek ngantùk yang menerjàng, orang mengantuk biasanya mudah terbawa emosi. Gaara pasti lelah, di sekitar matanya hitam seperti jarang tidur. Tangan Hinata membelai helaian rambut merah Gaara. "Oyasuminasai, Gaara-kun" Hinata mengecup dahi Gaara, tepat di tato ai pemuda itu.

Detik berikutnya Gaara menarik Hinata mendekat dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara leher Hinata dengan napas teratur, Gaara tertidur pulas, meski ini sudah memasuki pukul 7 pagi. Salahkan penyakit insomnianya.

**.**

**Nate Xavela**

**.**


End file.
